Skalamyrr
Skalymyrr is a nation in the southwest of Udinia. It is situated on the Hesowythian Peninsula. History Skalamyrr as a modern nation state has existed since 6834 A.C. Prior confederations of Hesowythians also called Skalamyrr existed is legends from thousands of years in the past, but for much of the past centuries the Hesowythians were fractured into the nations of Gurland, Arnthor, and Torunn. Ancient History 4340 A.C.: After decades of wars between the Hesowythian tribes, it seemed like the tribes would never be able to unite. Eventually the wars culminated in a battle that was won by a legendary hero named Norrfyr Atlisson. He forced a peace and unified the tribes into the first confederation of Skalamyrr. It is said that this lasted for 1000 years before another legendary Queen's sons split the empire between Gurland (Northeast), Arnthor (Central Peninsula), and Torunn (Northwest coastal regions). Reunification 6834 A.C.: Following the rise of the Brienian Empire, the rulers of the 3 Hesowythian nations decided to unify for communal defense. It was taken as an opportunity to unite the realms politically as the rulers had been working on for a long time. Brienian Invasion of Gurland 6846 A.C.-6853 A.C.: Despite the growing power of Skalamyrr, Brienia invaded with the intention of taking land all the way to the Glass Sea. Against all odds, the coastal port of Reynir managed to hold out against Brienian conquest, and the rest of the Skalamyrr army managed to hold the line and push Brienian troops back north. Eventually when a peace was signed, all of the land of Gurland except for Reynir became a Brienian province. Reynir, due to being essentially independent for so many years without support from the capital, became their own independent city-state. The Reynir War 6872 A,C, - 6874 A.C.: After nearly 20 years of independence, there were those in Skalamyrr who saw the growing wealth of Reynir and the continually growing power of Brienia, and wanted to reunify. There were several attempts to reunify diplomatically, but the new Grand Prince and the council refused. Skalamyrr declared war, thinking their overwhelming numbers would make it easy to take the city. But what they didn't account for is the wealth they were after would also be their downfall. The Grand Prince hired a massive Brienian Army of mercenaries, and easily won the war in Reynir's favor. Skalamyrr lost a large amount of prestige, access to trading posts on the Glass Sea, and began a struggle for balancing power with Reynir. Since the loss of Reynir Skalamyrr has spent the last 300+ years watching from the sidelines. The co-princes have worked to consolidate power, build better relationships with the Trading Empire of Reynir, and try to keep the peace in Hesowythian lands. Present Day In 7204 A.C., Skalamyrr has sent a diplomatic envoy to upgrade their current peace treaty with Reynir into a full alliance against Efkavia, the powerful empire that seems to be on the rise in Udinia. Geography Skalamyrr is a large nation that encompasses most of the Hesowythian Peninsula. It is split into 2 regions, basically the old nations of Arnthor and Torunn. Arnthor Arnthor is the more populous and powerful region of Skalamyrr. It encompasses the land south of the Mountains, along the Glass Sea coast, and for a short distance to the west. The capital Rusten is along the farthest south coast in this province. It is dominated by Torunn Torunn encompasses the forested regions along the western coasts of the peninsula, focused on the river. Topography Politics Economy Demographics Culture Art and Architecture Music and Dance Philosophy Symbols Festivals and Holidays Cuisine Religion Magic Category:Nations